


An Enmity for the Ages

by arbitraryspace



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitraryspace/pseuds/arbitraryspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things never change, no matter who tries to erase them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Enmity for the Ages

"Nerys, you cow, you have _got_ to stop ringing me at all hours," Donna huffed into her handset. "I am a newlywed. _Newly_. _Wed_. I realize that you are incredibly jealous of me, but you should have saved that for the wedding photos, where I could have properly enjoyed it."

There was no immediate response, aside from the thrumming baseline of that horrible music Nerys listened to. Donna used the pause to wonder why they were still friends. It probably had something to do with those photos from middle school that Nerys had threatened to post on Facebook.

"D'you ever feel like you used to be someone more than you are now?" Nerys finally ventured. Her voice sounded very small and un-Nerys-like. The tone pushed Donna off-balance, which was stupid, because she was lying on a nice stable mattress, with a half-dozing husband curled up against her side. "Like, just for a little while, you were someone big and scary? And you can't remember it, not really, but there are still these _things_ you can do, and they feel right, 'cos they help you forget that you're so small?"

Donna frowned.

"... you been drinking those vodka martinis? You know what happened last time. I'll not spend the next six months listening to you moan about how Jamie Beaton's given you crabs again."

Nerys heaved a sigh of annoyance. "What I'm saying is that I'm the one who rewired the nav systems in your Meals on Wheels vans to give directions to that massage parlor on Vine Street. I cannot _believe_ you didn't figure out it was me. God."

Then Nerys hung up.

Hm.

Right, then.

"Heading out, love." Donna kissed her husband on the cheek, before sliding out of bed. "More charity work. Nerys needs a good slapping. Don't wait up."

"Have fun, dear," Shaun mumbled into his pillow.

And the funny thing was that Donna thought she might.


End file.
